Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable canopy to be secured in place by the tires on a motor vehicle and particularly to canopies that are adaptable to any configuration of tires.
2. Related Art
There are a wide variety of canopy or tent structures adapted for use with motor vehicles. Many of the devices are very complex and expensive and employ cables and other apparatus that do not provide for adequate strength or stability.
In one aspect of the invention there is provided a portable canopy for use with motor vehicles comprising an anchor assembly adapted to fit under a tire on a vehicle, a support assembly, a portable cover mountable to the support assembly, means for connecting the support assembly to the anchor assembly. The support assembly includes an elongate pole holding member having opposite end portions and a lengthwise axis. The cover includes at least one tarp and at least one canopy pole removably attachable to the pole holding member, and further including means for rotatably mounting the holding member at one end portion for selectively turning the holding member about the axis. The means for connecting includes pivot means to provide for the support assembly to be folded onto the anchoring assembly in a stored position and to provide for the support assembly to be unfolded onto a surface for supporting at least one canopy pole. The anchor assembly includes extension means for selectively increasing or decreasing the length of the anchor assembly for selectively controlling the distance between the support assembly and a vehicle when a vehicle tire is positioned on the anchoring assembly. The anchoring means is elongated and has opposite end portions, one being adapted to have a vehicle tire placed thereon for holding the canopy fixedly in place and another end portion, including pivot means for pivotally mounting the support assembly thereto. Telescoping extension means is included and further includes selectively operable positive locking means for securing the anchor assembly into one of a plurality of positions.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a portable canopy for use with motor vehicles comprising an anchor assembly adapted to fit under a tire on a vehicle, a support assembly, a cover mounted to the support assembly, means for connecting the support assembly to the anchor assembly, including an elongate pole holding member having opposite end portions and a lengthwise axis and a plurality of canopy poles. The support means further includes means for rotatably mounting the holding member at one end portion for selectively turning the holding member about the axis. There is also pivot means to provide for the support assembly to be folded onto the anchoring assembly in a stored position and to be unfolded onto a surface for supporting each canopy pole. The anchor assembly includes extension means for selectively increasing or decreasing the length of the anchor assembly for selectively controlling the distance between the support assembly and a vehicle when a vehicle tire is positioned on the anchoring assembly. The anchoring means is elongated and has opposite end portions, one being adapted to have a vehicle tire placed thereon for holding the cover fixedly in place onto a surface and another end portion, including pivot means for pivotally mounting the support assembly thereto. Also included is a selectively operable positive locking means for securing the anchor assembly into one of a plurality of positions. There is also a positive locking means for securing the holding member in a plurality of fixed positions.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided a portable canopy for use with motor vehicles comprising an anchor assembly adapted to fit under a tire on a vehicle, a support assembly for supporting portable cover means mountable thereon, pivot means to provide for the support assembly to be folded onto the anchoring assembly in a stored position and to provide for the support assembly to be unfolded onto a surface for supporting at least one canopy pole. The support assembly includes an elongate pole holding member having opposite end portions and a lengthwise axis and a plurality of canopy poles, the cover means including at least one tarp adaptable to mounting on the canopy poles, the support means further including means for rotatably mounting the holding member at one end portion for selectively turning the holding member about the axis. The anchor assembly includes extension means for selectively increasing of decreasing the length of the support assembly for selectively controlling the distance between the support assembly and a vehicle when a vehicle tire is positioned on the anchoring assembly. The anchoring means is elongated and has opposite end portions, one end portion being adapted to have a vehicle tire placed thereon for holding the canopy fixedly in place and another end portion including pivot means for pivotally mounting the support assembly thereto. The anchor assembly further includes telescoping extension means for selectively lengthening the anchor assembly for controlling the distance the support means is away from a vehicle tire resting on one end portion. The telescoping extension means further includes selectively operable positive locking means for securing the anchor assembly into one of a plurality of positions. The means for rotatable mounting includes positive locking means for securing the holding member in a plurality of fixed positions.